Stakeout
by evil-baka-seme-sama
Summary: Based on the song stakeout by Freezepop. When Sasuke falls in love with the cute boy from the Indie record store, how does he deal with it? Just a reallll short one-shot.


_I know you work across the street in the indie record store,  
I'm thinking one day that we'll meet,  
I'm thinking we'll do something more,  
I hide behind my magazine,  
Then I see you walk on by,  
I'm not ready to be seen,  
I'll just sit right here and spy._

He stood across the street from me, the blonde angel. I pretended to read the magazine in front of me. This scene reminded me of a song I just couldn't put my finger on. He stacked new CD's and I watched him. He looked across the street to where I sat. I kept my head forward pointed toward something else, and pretended to not see him. I brought the magazine back up to my face and read the boring article about sub-atoms and such.

_Boys will come and boys will go,  
Tell me something I don't know.  
I've seen you here before,  
I want to see you more.  
And more you get inside my head.  
I want you in my bed.  
From far away I check you out,  
Can't let you see me. . ._

Many people passed by as I sat watching the indie-store boy and many were checking me out. I simply brushed them off and resumed my watch. My waiter brought me my drink and sat in the chair next to me.

"Hey, I see you here often hmm?" _Another one_, I sighed mentally.

"I'm sorry, I'm not up to seeing anyone right now." He tilted his head and smirked.

"Oh yeah? What about blondie over there?" He pointed. I sighed.

"No sorry." I said blankly. He grimaced.

"Yeah right. You come here just to watch _him_." He got up and slumped away. I just sighed. I returned to my thoughts of who he might be. He bent over, and I relished the sight, beginning to think slightly naughty things. I snapped out of it as he stood and looked at his surroundings. I turned so fast I gave myself whiplash.

_I'm on a stakeout!  
I'm on a stakeout!  
I'm on a stakeout!  
I'm on a stakeout!_

I realized that a set of eyes were on me. A pair of girls sat in the café, about twelve or so feet from me. Two girls, blond and a pink haired, giggled as they turned away, pretending that I never saw them. I sighed. In the words of one of my coworkers, Skikamaru, _Troublesome._

_I've got a plan in mind for you,  
I'm till' the time is right,  
I know that you like what I do,  
No need to put up a fight.  
Watching you from far away,  
You look so sweet and clueless.  
Soon I'll move in on my prey.  
It's time for me to do this!_

I again turned my attention to the boy. He had disappeared into the back, most likely to get more CD's to stack. I twirled the spoon in my drink and thought about work for a bit.

My job was decent. If I ever worked up the nerve to talk to him, it would be okay. He probably lives on something simple anyways; he's so skinny. I chuckled to myself at this, and pretended to read my magazine again.

He was back, and stacking more CD's as I had predicted. He wiped sweat from his brow as he stood, probably not even noticing as I got up to run to the bathroom.

When I returned to my seat, I saw him still stacking. I thought to myself,

'_Perhaps I should go over there. . .Strike up a conversation! No wait. . .He'll know I've been watching him then. . .gah, never mind._'

_Watching and waiting,  
The feeling is elating.  
Biding my time,  
Yeah, I know that you'll soon be mine.  
Can't let you see me. . .  
Can't let you see me. . .  
Can't let you see me. . ._

I watched as the blond sold a CD to a customer. He flipped his hair, and unknowingly made me feel a lot better about my day at work. He smiled to the customer as they paid him and wished that I could use laser vision to fry the person stealing that angel's smile.

I plotted out my week. Monday I had a meeting after work, and Tuesday I would come back to watch him. It was Friday anyways and Saturday was my mother's birthday. So Sunday I would also come back to watch him. Like always.

_I'm on a stakeout!  
Watching and waiting. . .  
I'm on a stakeout!  
The feeling is elating!  
I'm on a stakeout.  
Biding my time. . .  
I'm on a stakeout!  
Well I know that you'll soon be mine.  
I'm on a stakeout.  
Boys will come and boys will go,  
I'm on a stakeout!  
Tell me something I don't know._

I got up to leave. It was time to go home. I couldn't stay too long, or he'd notice and I'd be screwed. As I left and paid, the waiter who had been trying to pick me up scowled at me.

_I'm on a stakeout.  
I've seen you here before,  
I'm on a stakeout!  
I want to see you more.  
I'm on a stakeout.  
The more you get inside my head,  
I'm on a stakeout!  
I want you in my bed.  
I'm on a stakeout!  
From far away I check you out,  
Can't let you see me. . .  
I'm on a stakeout!_

It was Tuesday and I had given up hope. All of Sunday I had spent the day looking for him.

_I've memorized his schedule! He's supposed to be working!_ I yelled inside my head. I scratched my ear and motioned for my usual. The waiter was used to my drink and even though he had asked me out the other week, he already had somebody, as they were sitting and making out. I was somewhat disgusted by the PDA, but I kept my eyes to myself. As I waited for my drink, I noticed a shadow behind me. I looked up.

_I'm on a stakeout!  
Can't let you see me. . .  
Yeah I know that you'll soon be mine!_

I watched as the blonde sat in the chair next to mine. I watched him, eyes wide open and he smiled angelically.

"Hi! I've seen you from across the street." He blushed and I remained quiet.

"My name's Naruto. What's yours?" He said pathetically, and I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
